


The Best Bravely Second Fanfic

by freakmoch



Series: The Best Fanfics Of All Time [2]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakmoch/pseuds/freakmoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 4 heroes of light reunite on a new journey, taking Yew and Magnolia with them. What new journey lies ahead for these 6 adventurers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Bravely Second Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TizuuOria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TizuuOria/gifts).



The word erupts in white light and suddenly, the 4 heroes of light are once again reunited.

Tiz and Ringabel make out passionately as they reunite once more.

Edea watches them, shoveling down 30 parfaits without blinking.

Agnes covers her eyes with Magnolia watching the two in high interest.

Yew takes notes.

The victory theme plays and the curtain falls.


End file.
